becks smut collection
by Masterman55
Summary: avi and cyrus and jonah home alone on spring bark with on adutls Image made by wilden Fakes. you can find it at /
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not work for or know anyone who works for Disney or Disney Andi Mack. I do not own the rights to these characters just so you know. This is a work of fiction. Rated M.**

One day Jonah Beck invited Cyrus Goodman to hang you on there spring brake. Cyrus got to Jonah's house at 5:00pm. Jonah and Cyrus talk for a while. One of the things they talked about was that Jonah parents were gone for the week. They also talked about how Jonah's little brother Avi beck was there. They got bored of talking relatively quick, so they sat in silence for awhile.

While they were sitting in silence Cyrus eyes drifted down to Jonah's crotch. He notices that Jonah's cock is hard as a rock. Jonah looks over at Cyrus and noticed he was staring at his cock. Cyrus breaks the silence by asking Jonah how big his cock is? Jonah answered his question by saying. "16 inches when I'm fully hard." Cyrus tells Jonah that he is only 14 inches long.

After a few minutes Jonah starts to feel uncomfortable in his tight underwear and jeans as they just keep getting tighter and tighter. So he asked Cyrus if it was ok with him if he took off his. Cyrus answers with a yes. What Jonah did not know is the reason Cyrus say yes is because Cyrus had a crush on him. All of the sudden Cyrus got undressed too so it would be fair. Then it went back to silence for a few minutes. During this silence Jonah had his eye closed and Cyrus started to suck his dick. The silence was broken by Jonah's moans. Jonah opened his eyes and picked up Cyrus, so that they could put themselves in a 69 position. While they were sucking each off they were both moaning very loud forgetting that Avi was home with them because he wes off doing stuff by himself.

Avi downstairs in the kitchen naked making dinner. The reason Avi was naked was because he had just got done watching gay teen boy porn and his dick was still hard. While he was cooking he heard moaning coming from Jonah's room. When dinner was done he called the other boys down. Cyrus and Jonah got down stairs to the dinner table still naked and their cocks were soaking wet with spit. They noticed Avi was also naked. While they were eating they jerked each other off. As they started eating Jonah garb avi's cock and started jerking him off. Then Jonah garbed Cyrus cock and started jerking off. While Jonah was jerking them off Avi comed in Jonah's hand and on the underside of the table,after it was over Jonah licked Avi com off his hand. After dinner Avi cleaned up the mess while Cyrus and his brother went back to Jonah's room to fuck. After Avi is done cleaning up he hears moaning again so he goes up to see what's going on. Avi see Jonah's bedroom door is open, so he goes in to see what is going on. What he sees is Cyrus riding his brothers cock. While he watches Cyrus ride his brother's cock avi stairs at Cyrus cock bounce up and down, and twirling like a cowboys lasso. When Cyrus and Jonah open their eyes they see Avi's cock standing at full attention reaching 10 inches in length. Avi asks if he can join in, but Jonah tells him no, and to let them finish. Jonah tells Avi to go wait down stairs which he reluctantly does.

A few minutes later Jonah was coming down the stairs carrying Cyrus as he was still riding Jonah's cock. When they got down stairs Jonah put Cyrus on the couch and withdrew his dick out of him. As Jonah is pulling his dick out of Cyrus, cum leaks out of him. Avi was standing at the kitchen table in this moment. Jonah walked up behind Avi and put his cock inside Avi's ass. Jonah asked, "is this what you want?"Avi told him, "yes." Jonah then pushed him up against the table a started fucking him. After about five minutes Jonah pulled out and laid back flat on the table, so Avi could ride his member. This ride went on for about 10 to 15 minutes until Jonah felt another cock rub up against his in Avi's ass. He knew it was Cyrus. So they went back up into Jonah's bedroom. Jonah carried Avi up the stairs as avi keep riding Jonah's dick.

When they got up to Jonah's Cyrus got into position and so did Jonah as Avi as still riding his cock. Once Jonah gave Cyrus the heads up, Cyrus put his cock in Avi's already full and very tight ass. As his cock was going in they were all moaning. Once it was in, Avi started going wild cowboy. A few moments later Avi came all over the place. Jonah's chest, face and in his mouth. He was still very hard and likeride there cock. So He asked if he could continue to which they replied with a yes. So he turned around so his brother could see him while he was riding. 5 minutes later he came all on Cyrus and in his mouth. While Avi was cuming his ass tighted up so much that it made Cyrus and Jonah bust their nut in his ass. They were not done shooting their loads when they pulled out. Avi layed down while Cyrus and Jonah started to bust a second nut on Avi's chest, facem and some got in his mouth. When they caught their breath all of them started to kiss. They all want to sleep in Jonah's bed. while they where sleeping there cock settled in each other asses.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a work of fiction. I don't work for or know anyone who works for Disney or Disney Andi Mack. **

**Quick Background **

In last chapter Johan invite Cyrus of the week. Cyrus and Johan had sex. Also Avi Johan and Cyrus had sex. The way it ended they all fell asleep in Johan's bed.

**Story **

Jonah was woken by his sleeping brother Avi's cock rubbing against his ass crack. Jonah looked at the clock and it was 6:30 Am. Jonah felt his chest and it was very sticky. So Jonah tries to get up slowly so as not to wake the two other boys that are in his bed, so he can go start the shower. This fails because he wakes up is brother and asks what he is doing. The way he wakes up his brother is because Avi arm were wrapped around Jonah's chest. Avi quietly asked Jonah what he was doing. Johan told him that was going to get the big shower ready for them to take a shower. Once the shower as turned Cyrus woke up. They all got in the shower. They were all so hard and horny that they started to jack themselves off. This led to Johan get on his knees the shower floor and suck Avi's dick. Cyrus got between Avi's lags so he could get to Jonah's cock.

As all the boys started to moan Avi pick up speed and started to facefuck Jonah. Avi went so fast that Jonah gagged on his cock. That inturn made Jonah bucked his hips forward and made Cyrus gagged on his cock. After the cock sucking ended Cyrus and avi pinned Jonah to the wall. With Avi's dick 10 inch dick standing at full attention he rammed it into johan's ass, so fast that he hit Johan's prostate and Jonah screamed in pleasure. Jonah bucked his waist in action to what Avi did, but Avi was still going in and that made him hit Johan's prostate this made johan throw is head back and moan. He told Avi not to move and he riding Avi cock while he was still pinned up against the wall, but he loosely pinned thought because Cyrus had let and was now behind Avi.

While Johan was riding Avi dick his cock is bouncing around and hit the wall. While that is going on Cyrus pounds his cock into Avi's ass. This make Avi moan right in Johans ear which makes Johan rides Avi cock because he think he making Avi moan but he had forgotten about Cyrus. Cyrus rammed into Avi so fast that he hit Avi's prostate, which in turn made Avi hips go forward. This made Avi hit Johan's prostate hard as his cock was already being rub on Johan's prostate because Jonah was still riding him. It got extremely sexy as Jonah was no longer pinned against the wall, but now Avi was tightly pinned in between Jonah who was still against the wall and Cyrus who was behind him. Avi could do very little all he could do was move his but up and down and side to side. Now both Johan and Avi were moaning and kissing. Eventually they change positions.

Now Jonah has been double penetrated by both boys. Together both boys hold and fuck Johan while standing up. Eventually johan got the of balance and started riding Avi's and Cyrus's cocks while they were standing. Johan's ass was facing towards Avi, but Avi did not mind because he got to his dick go in and out of Johan's ass. Avi really loved the view when Johan bent forward to give Cyrus a kiss Avi really got to see his brother ass at work on his and Cyrus cocks. Cyrus got to see the same thing while they were standing up because Jonah lend back to give Avi a kiss. Eventually Avi and Cyrus got tired of holding Johan up so they asked Jonah if they if he wanted to change position, Jonah said no he wanted to keep riding there dicks. So they let him down so they could get set up on the floor. Both Cyrus and Avi were on their backs on the shower floor. Once they were set up Jonah sat down on both of their cocks and then laid down on Avi chest so their heads were side by side while Jonah want up and down and side to side on his brothers dick, while Cyrus decided that he what to feel how it would feel fuck Jonah's ass with is 14inch dick while there was a 10inch dick already in his ass. After Cyrus got his dick in Jonah's ass hole. Cyrus was in hevan fucking and moaning away as he loved the feeling of Avi cock against his and his cock going in and out off Jonah's already full ass. Cyrus got tired of fucking Jonah so he liad back down so Jonah could ride his cock to.

A few minutes after Cyrus laid back down Jonah turned around so Avi could suck his dick. Now Avi was sucking all of Jonah 16 inch dick, while Jonah was still riding both him and Cyrus. 5 minutes later Jonan slammed all down on both Avi 10 inches and Cyrus 14 inches and then all three started to bust their nuts. Jonah was still coming when he had to get off of both of the other dicks because is ass was to full, with Jonah get off to early the spraded his seman all over Avi face and in his mouth. Because of Jonah's early dismount Avi and Cyrus came all over each other and Jonah and because both Cyrus and and Avi loads were so big thier seman got on Jonah's face or back of his head and over Jonah all the way to the other person's face and in the mouth. After they were done they liked the seman off of eachother bodies and then they Showered. They want downstairs to eat food in no clothing. During breakfast Jonah and Cyrus sent a Group text to Walker Brodsky is bisexual. The text said "come over and join Cyrus Avi and Jonah". Walker sent them a dick pic of his rock hard cock and said "only if one of you will take care of this 18 inch cock". They text back "hell ya get over here".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer I don't work for or know anyone how work of Disney or Disney's Andi Mack. This is a work of fiction.**

**Background info**

In the last chapter Avi Cyrus and Jonah had a threesome in the shower. After there shower fun they went down to have breakfast and texted Walker and invited him over.

**Story**

Walker got to the Beck household at noon. Walker knocked on the and as hard Jonah answered the door. When Jonah opened the door his dick was swinging side to side Walker could stop staring at it so Jonah pulled him inside. When he was pulled in side he noticed that all the other boys were already but naked and hard as a rock. A few minutes later Walker takes all of his clothing off, as he takes off his shorts and underwear his 18 inch cock pops out and Jonah stares in aw. Walker asks how they are going to do this if they are going to do it all together or separately. The other boys said together so they went to the Master bedroom.

Once they were in the master bedroom Avi, Walker, and Cyrus got on the bed. Jonah went to get on the bed but something caught his eye on the nightstand by the be it was a dvd. Jonah thought it might be porn so he turned the T.V. on and put the on and play it. They Started to suck each other off, and then the clip started play. Avi and Walker were the one that could see the T.V.. Avi notice that this was a homemade sex tape of is parents and that made him moan. Jonah turn around and look a that T.V. and saw his parents. His mom was bing fuck by is dad. His dad had a viberator up his ass. Jonah got up and went and look for the viberator and he end up finding 4 all different lengths, two of them were 24 inches, one of them was 12 inches and the other one was 10 inches. He turned one of the 24 inch ones to high power and put it in his ass. This made him moan so loud that all the boys stopped what they were doing and look at him on his knees with the other three viberators were on the floor. Walker got up and pick Jonah up as and then got back on the bed with Jonah in his lap. Jonah was in heaven as his eyes were closed Walker put his 18 inch cock in Jonah's ass, but Jonah did not because the viberator was still going. Jonah started to go back and forth on Walker's cock as the viberator is making him do it. Jonah only noticed a cock was in his ass when Walker's cock hit his prostate. Walker had his eyes closed as he was also in heaven as his cock was now getting vibrated by the viberator and he loved it. As Jonah rode Walker's dick his cock was slapping Walker's chest.

Back to Avi and Cyrus, Cyrus now had the other 24inch viberator in his ass. He also has Avi in the doggystyle position with the 12 inch viberator along with his 14inch cock in Avi's ass. All of the boys were moaning in pleasure, but soon Walker nuted in Jonah's ass and Jonah off of Walker's cock. Walker put the last viberator in his ass. Cyrus was going to town on Avi's ass to the point that he did not feel an 18 inch cock pound into him. After a moment Cyrus felt a cock in him and look back and saw it was Walker and pulled out of Avi and got on his stomach. Jonah took Cyrus's place fucking Avi but that did not last long. As Jonah was still fucking Avi, Avi push back in to Jonah hard and started to ride is cock in the doggystyle posistion. Eventurley Avi push Jonah onto his back and started riding him forgetting about the 10inch viberator that was in is ass that was now up to full power. Jonah could soon fell his dick vibrating and started to moan and garbed Avi's hips and started to move side to side to get his dick up against the viberator. This action made Avi ride his cock ten times faster, which in turn made Jonah moan a lot more when his cock did get up against the viberator. At one point when Avi was close to orgasom he slammed down on Jonah's cock as he did this his dick slapped Jonah's chest so hard that the slapping noise echoed throughout the room. Avi slammed down on Jonah's cock two more times then his ass tightened up which made Johan cock push up against the viderator this made him bust his nut inside of Avi. The as bent down to kiss Jonah and shoot his load all over himself and Jonah.

Cyrus was now riding Walker s 18 inch cock and was having the time of his life. Cyrus 14 inch cock was bouncing up and down hitting Walker in the chest. A few minutes later Cyrus and Walker both busted there nut at the same time. When that was done they were all tired so they took a break and watch the video of the Beck parents having sex. Ather the video they talked about how Walker going to space camp tomorrow. Walker explained how at space camp he gets to go up to the international space station. That sound cool so Cyrus call his dad and ask if he could go to space camp and he said yes. Jonah and avi called their parents and asked if the could go to space camp they said yes. What the boys did not know was that Andi, Marty, Buffy, and TJ also go to space camp.


End file.
